Trick Or Treat
by Nitroid
Summary: At eighteen, Tsuna learns how to push Reborn's buttons. Adult!Reborn, 18 year old!Tsuna. R27, 8059, smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday to Zane5! I hope I've fulfilled your R27 dreams in this chapter.**

**I can't see Reborn violating an underage Tsuna, so this is slightly AU. Eighteen year old Tsuna now has more guts, brawn and brain in his system, because I can't deal with Reborn sexually harassing a wimpy, pathetic quivering mass of . . . you get the picture.**

**Anyway, enjoy Adult!Reborn violating 18 year old Tsuna of his body rights. Bodily rights. Body's rights. Either way, he's still violating Tsuna, because I say so.**

x

Tsuna sat on the side of his bed, leaning out of the window and licking at a lime green and orange Popsicle. It was hot for April. Unnaturally hot, like the sun had been yanked out of the Sahara and placed right above his neighborhood, which wasn't really a good thing despite how cool it sounded. Tsuna ran a hand through his thick brown spikes, wondering if it was time for a haircut. Lately, his fringe had been growing long, past his eyes and was now tickling his nose. He blew them upward with a minty Popsicle breath and pushed his hair back once more.

Now on the brink of eighteen, Tsuna was older, taller, and more mature than what he used to be. He didn't squeal as much as he used to when pressured to do something he was against, and seemed to think things over twice before voicing his thoughts.

Dark eyes roved the teen's body as he stretched out his long, lanky legs, the short shorts he was wearing barely covering his butt as he shifted on his bed. Tsuna yawned, pushing both arms out before him, careful not to let his Popsicle drip icy puddles over his floor. His shirt – three sizes too small for his long torso – rode up to expose his toned stomach and navel.

"Mmm." Tsuna opened his mouth to reinsert the Popsicle, moaning as the ice cold hit the warm insides of his mouth. He pushed the stick in a little further before pulling it out and flicking his pink tongue out over the melting top of the Popsicle.

"Lazing around again, Tsuna?"

Amber eyes shifted their gaze from the window to look at the black haired assassin leaning against his doorframe attentively. "Not really, no."

Now that he'd reached the legal age, Tsuna seemed barely bothered by anything – not even Reborn, whom he used to be terrified of during his childish fourteen year old days. Reborn's threats seemed to lessen a whole lot more as well, and he'd stopped using the nickname; Useless Tsuna.

The teen went back to licking his Popsicle, thrusting the stick gently into his mouth as he watched the white clouds in the sky drift carelessly in a wide sea of blue. A thought struck him, and he turned to look at Reborn again. Even when it was sweltering hot outside, Reborn still wore his black jacket, white shirt, and black pants. His fedora sat on his head in a jaunty manner, giving him a mysterious aura.

"Aren't you hot, Reborn?"

"Mind over matter." Reborn replied in his usual quiet way, sliding the door shut behind him as he walked into the room.

Tsuna thought he heard the lock click.

"Strong willpower; what a turn on." Tsuna rolled his eyes, uncrossing his legs as he held out his Popsicle toward his tutor. "Want a lick?"

"I'll pass."

Tilting his head to the side, Reborn slid his black jacket off and loosened his tie. The bright orange inline of his jacket caught Tsuna's eye as Reborn tossed it over a chair. He grinned at his tutor, who looked back at him silently, rolling up his white shirt sleeves.

"Reborn, wanna hear what I think?"

"Depends." The black tie joined the jacket with a sharp _fwip_. "Is it worthwhile?"

Tsuna laughed; his tutor was as cynical as ever. "I think you're cute."

Reborn stopped rolling his sleeves up his arms. "How so?"

"You like the color orange!" Tsuna lay back on his bed with a light thump, tilting his Popsicle so it dripped sweetness onto his waiting tongue. "I think that's what makes you so cute."

"Is that all?" Tsuna could hear Reborn roll his eyes.

The teen sat up on his bed, looking affronted. "'Course not, silly. But y'know what they say; people who like bright colors can't be very dangerous."

Reborn was suddenly leaning over him, looking into his amber eyes with his own dark colored ones. "What are you trying to say, Tsuna?"

For a moment, Tsuna felt the fourteen year old in him rear up with panic; Reborn looked pissed. He calmed himself with a mental kick and smiled at his tutor.

"Basically, you try to look mysterious and act dangerous and all that." Tsuna licked the tip of his Popsicle slowly – it was getting smaller as it melted, and he didn't want it gone so soon. "But you're actually really adorable."

"So you think I'm pretending to be dangerous?" Reborn drawled out the last word in his sentence calmly, leaning closer to Tsuna, making the teen back down onto his mattress.

Tsuna pouted. "You're twisting my words."

"You said that I try to act dangerous. That's the same as . . ."

Reborn trailed off as Tsuna shut his eyes, sucking the full length of his Popsicle into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. Long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal mischievous amber eyes watching Reborn watching him. Just for fun, Tsuna stuck out his tongue again and flicked it up and down his Popsicle tip, keeping his eyes trained on his tutor, who had his eyes glued to Tsuna's mouth. Smirking, Tsuna enveloped the Popsicle stick into his mouth and moaned softly, thrusting the brightly colored ice lolly in and out before pulling it away with an audible pop. Purposely, he licked a drip of lime green from his fingers, making sure to angle his body so Reborn could catch him in the act.

"Sure you don't want to try my Popsicle?" Tsuna breathed.

"I'm sure." Reborn replied, drawing back up to resume his sleeve rolling on his right arm – his left was complete, with neat, precise folds. "One question for you, Tsuna."

Spreading his legs up in the air, Tsuna stuck the Popsicle into his mouth and waved both arms, trying to reach his toes. Lambo had managed to shave all the hair off both his legs while he was sleeping earlier, and now they felt kind of . . . silky. "Shoot."

"Trick or treat?"

Tsuna parted his legs, propping himself on his elbows so he could peek at Reborn. "April Fool's passed, Halloween isn't here yet. Forgot your calendar, Reborn?"

"Just answer me." Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna's long legs, the creamy skin of the underside of his limbs tempting him as Tsuna waved his smooth legs ever so slowly.

"I already did." Tsuna decided to be cruel, sucking the last bits of his Popsicle into his mouth and savoring the fruity sweetness melting on his tongue. When it was all gone, he stuck his pink tongue out and flicked it the same way he had earlier, this time directed at Reborn. "But you can ask me again."

Reborn's hands were on his legs, long fingers sliding over Tsuna's ankles as he kissed the teen's feet lightly. "Trick or treat, Tsuna?"

"Depends." Tsuna shot back, a roguish smirk sculpting one side of his lips as he gave Reborn a dose of his own medicine. "Is it worthwhile?"

Kneeling down between his legs, Reborn took his time, kissing a trail down Tsuna's calf to the back of his knee before switching to the other leg. It felt like he was being worshipped. Tsuna giggled.

"Fine, don't sulk." Tsuna sat up, allowing Reborn to run his hands over his smooth thighs. "Treat. I don't want to be tricked by you."

"Why not?" Reborn kissed his way up Tsuna's thigh.

"Because you get mean." Tsuna said teasingly, tossing his Popsicle stick into the trash can near his desk. He had good aim. "I don't like it when you're mean."

Reborn chuckled, getting to his feet. "But I'm never nice."

Tsuna smiled, looking like the cat that got the cream. "Well, now you'll have to be, because I chose treat."

"Treat it is." Reborn replied as he got onto the bed with graceful ease, pushing Tsuna down with one hand on his chest. "How funny, Tsuna. I was sure you'd choose trick."

Despite feeling nervous, Tsuna covered up well. "You know me, Reborn. I've always been fickle."

"Oh, I do know you." Reborn practically growled, sliding his hand under Tsuna's tight shirt. "You're becoming a little tease, but I think you already knew that."

"Mmm, less talking, more action." Tsuna murmured, pushing Reborn's fedora off as he threaded his hands through the assassin's hair.

Reborn pressed his lips to Tsuna's, invading his warm mouth as he tasted the sweet Popsicle that had been devoured minutes ago. Their tongues rolled, flicking over each other as they kissed. Tsuna was sure he moaned; Reborn was a good kisser. The feel of Reborn's tongue guiding his own around in gentle, massaging circles left Tsuna breathless for more. He could feel Reborn's hands pushing his shirt up – his favorite tee, though a little frayed and faded, was much too small for him since his growth spurt – over his nipples, which hardened as fingers brushed over them. Tsuna gasped when Reborn pinched them, fondling his nipples into pert little buds between finger and thumb. Black irises met amber ones as Reborn smirked at Tsuna, going lower on the teen until he reached his navel.

"Who's the tease now?"

Tsuna smirked back, but the smirk was soon wiped off his face when Reborn traced abstract patterns around his navel, licking at his skin with an experimental air. The brown haired teen felt his half-hard cock give a twitch. Reborn spread his legs apart, sliding both hands on the insides of his thighs, feeling the smooth, creamy skin under his palms. The bulge in Tsuna's tight shorts grew bigger as Reborn stuck two fingers under one leg of his shorts, feeling his bare skin in one languorous stroke.

Fighting back a moan, Tsuna clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Going commando today, hm. How daring." Reborn remarked, smirking knowingly as a pink blush tinted the teen's cheeks. "Were you planning on tempting anyone with this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsuna strained to keep the nonchalance in his voice.

"Don't play dumb." Reborn massaged the bulge hidden under Tsuna's shorts, eliciting a soft moan from the teen. "Wearing shorts like these, a tight shirt like that. You're getting naughtier, Tsuna. I think I have to punish you."

Amber eyes glared at Reborn crossly. "You're punishing me for something that looks good on me?"

Slipping his whole hand into one of the legs of Tsuna's shorts, Reborn proceeded to give the teen a proper fondling, squeezing his balls and aroused cock between four fingers and his palm, while rubbing the tip of Tsuna's length with his thumb. The teen writhed and moaned, barely able to keep his legs from clamping inward automatically. Smirking at Tsuna's high level of sensitivity, the ex-Arcobaleno tugged the teen's legs over his shoulders, providing himself with enough leverage to slide Tsuna's shorts up higher; creating more tight friction on the boy's reddening skin.

"Ah!" Tsuna protested, but to no avail. "Reborn, it's tight!"

"I know."

"Y – You're being mean again." Petulant, Tsuna pouted at him, slender fingers gripping the rumpled sheets of his bedspread. "And you promised a treat, too."

Giving in to the boy's adorable pout, Reborn slid one leg hole of Tsuna's shorts to the side, exposing one ball sac and half the boy's length, which twitched in his hand when he stroked him.

"I did promise, didn't I?" Reborn smiled deviously, sticking out his tongue and flicking it over the head of Tsuna's cock.

"Oh! Mmm!"

The brunette bucked his hips as he felt a warm tongue start licking and prodding his tip, lapping up the precome that was fairly dribbling down by now. Tsuna whimpered as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch Reborn lick and suck him, making sure to produce lecherous slurping sounds that sent more blood pooling in the lower region of Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna could feel the pressure in his balls building up as Reborn fondled him thoroughly, experienced hands exploring every bit of his cock while his mouth worked his tip slowly, teasingly.

"Uhn, Reborn . . ." Tsuna writhed and moaned, trying not to buck his hips and thrust into the older man's mouth. "I can't . . . I'm going to . . ."

"Just come." Reborn said quietly.

Maybe it was the gentle tone of Reborn's voice, or the expert way he fondled him; Tsuna orgasmed and came, spilling his white come with a twitch and jerk of his hips. Reborn caught some with his hand, wasting no time in sliding Tsuna's stained shorts off the teen's legs and tossing them onto the floor.

"Spread your legs for me."

Without a word, Tsuna complied obediently, feeling like a lewd, wanton whore.

"Wider."

"Uhn." He couldn't hold back the half-moan, half-whimper as it escaped from his throat, causing Reborn to smirk in an infuriatingly knowing fashion as he stroked Tsuna's cock back into a needy erection.

Tilting his hand outward, Reborn poured some of Tsuna's come back onto his balls, letting the thick fluid ooze downward. Using one finger, he rubbed at Tsuna's hole teasingly, taking great pleasure in hearing the teen moan under his ministrations. When he decided Tsuna was ready, he added another finger, thrusting in and out gently so as not to hurt the teen.

"No . . . ah –!" Tsuna's toes curled; Reborn was making him feel good.

Sliding a third finger in, Reborn began to scissor him while thrusting inward, going as far as he could and as fast as he dared.

"Mmm! Reborn, please!"

"Please what?" Reborn sounded as cool and collected as ever.

He found Tsuna's prostate and rubbed against the tight bundle of nerves, causing the teen's breath to hitch as he cried out, no doubt feeling the effects of waves of pleasure rolling over him while Reborn teased him.

"Ahn, please . . ." Tsuna drew out his moan, fingers gripping the sheets with a relentless grip as his legs twitched.

"I won't know if you don't tell me, Tsuna."

Despite his calm demeanor, Reborn let slip a sharp exhale of breath as Tsuna squirmed, bucking his hips shamelessly in a desperate plea for more. The teen was willingly lying on the bed before him, legs spread and open invitingly as he whimpered and twitched – it felt like a dream come true. He pulled out his fingers. The squelching sound it created made Tsuna moan.

"R – Reborn?"

The clink of a belt buckle coming undone was his only response. Reborn towered over the teen, supporting himself with one knee on the mattress.

"I want you naked, Tsuna."

Lifting his arms as he sat up, Tsuna smirked at his tutor. "Then undress me."

Reborn paused, eying his charge with a skeptical look. "You're getting naughtier by the minute."

Kissing Reborn's well-toned stomach under his white shirt, Tsuna fumbled with the buttons. "That's because I know you like it."

The ex-Arcobaleno ran his hands through Tsuna's hair gently. Unzipping Reborn's pants, Tsuna smirked as he took in the man's noticeable bulge beneath his underwear. He'd noticed Reborn hadn't denied his earlier statement, either. Maybe he was growing soft. Tugging down the garter of Reborn's underwear, the teen slipped his slender hand inside and set his erection free.

"My turn." Tsuna murmured as his breath ghosted over Reborn's hard cock.

Reborn watched him with a slightly quizzical stare.

"Trick or treat, Reborn?"

x

**My first try with R27. I'm more of a Colonello/Lambo shipper, but it's fun to experiment. Trick or Treat is basically all about the sex, which I plan to elaborate on in the next chapter. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a mistake! **

**Japan's cold in April *sob* thank you for informing me, chibi-onna1! I should've done my homework beforehand. Sorry about that. D; [April here where I live has warm mornings and chilly nights. Sometimes it's rainy the whole day, which makes me wish for a lot of sun. I kind of went with it.]**

**Slipped some 8059 and X27 inside here, and angry!Reborn.**

**Enjoy.**

x

Reborn blinked once as he shifted from sleep to consciousness. Something was tickling his cheek; Tsuna's hair had grown longer over the months after he'd graduated from high school. His eyes took in the soft pillow and the rest of Tsuna's bedroom from his horizontal angle. Still the same; pale cream colored walls and light brown oak door, the frame painted the same color to match. Somewhere outside Tsuna's open windows, birds chirped and sang their morning songs for anyone who would listen. Reborn's sharp ears picked out the faint sounds of Tsuna's father laughing downstairs, and his mother saying something incoherent. A tinkle of a bell told him the local newspaper boy was making his daily routes.

Morning as usual in the Sawada household.

Reborn had quickly adapted to this comfortable life.

"Oh, you're awake." Tsuna murmured, his voice low and sultry. "I had fun watching you sleep."

It was rare for the teen to awaken before he did, and even rarer to awaken without Reborn noticing. Was age slowly creeping up on him, wrapping its tendrils around his life energy?

"Give me my good morning kiss." Tsuna demanded softly, rubbing a foot teasingly over Reborn's legs.

They shared a light kiss, more lips than tongue, something Reborn knew Tsuna loved because his lips were more sensitive. Reborn kissed with his eyes open, feeling more comfortable that way. He liked watching Tsuna's eyelashes cast small shadows on the creamy smooth expanse of skin beneath his eyes. The teen's feet brushed against the skin of his legs again. Reborn broke the kiss.

"Why are your toes cold?"

"I let you have the blanket, because I'm kind like that." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

Reborn blinked.

"Joke. I just had a shower earlier." Tsuna sighed, running his fingers through the older man's hair. "Reborn, you're so cute early in the morning."

Tsuna had had enough time to awaken and pry himself away from his vice-like grip for a shower, then slide back under the covers to snuggle with him? Reborn narrowed his eyes; he must have been really tired to have slept so deeply. The thought about age snuck back into his mind.

The teen was saying something, pulling him closer. ". . . right, Reborn?"

Ignoring him out of habit, Reborn turned to look out of the double windows behind him. The sky was half-blue, half-orange with the sunrise. He judged the time to be about seven thirty in the morning.

"What time did you wake up?"

Amber eyes watched him curiously. "Five? I think. You were asleep and I was hard, so I went elsewhere for playtime."

Instantly biting the dangling bait, Reborn growled. "Who did you play with?"

"Getting jealous, are we?"

Black eyes glittered at the teen. "Was it Hibari?"

"No guessing, Reborn. I don't kiss and tell." Tsuna waggled a slender finger at him. "You have your secrets, and I have mine."

The hitman took that as a yes. Narrowing his eyes, Reborn grasped the teen's slender wrist, pulling him closer to his chest so he could wrap his other arm under Tsuna's waist. Their lips met in a crushing kiss, making Tsuna writhe – because he knew it turned Reborn on – and moan.

"Hibari's going to get it from me." Reborn breathed into Tsuna's ear, making the teen twitch against him.

Of course he wasn't jealous. Tsuna could flirt all he liked, but playing around with other guys was a huge no-no. Reborn liked telling himself that. It made him feel like he was in control. Obviously, Reborn still got around with other people; like his past twenty nine or so other girlfriends from various places, that one male model from the department store, and the twins running the local café four blocks from Namimori High, but he was never really serious when it came to trash like them. He could find a good fuck anywhere; women would fight over him, and men would sidle up if he ever gave them the opportunity to. Either gender worked fine for Reborn, he didn't really mind swinging both ways.

"No he won't." Tsuna replied lazily, his voice laced with confidence. "I haven't seen him for a month. He's been spending more time with Dino lately. Makes me feel so lonely."

Reborn glared. "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

The brunette pouted, kissing the corners of Reborn's mouth. "But you're here with me most of the time. It gets boring, especially when you go on missions. Even worse when there's a meeting with CEDEF."

That said, the teen rolled off the bed and out of Reborn's grasp, slipping his feet into sneakers. The hitman realized Tsuna was already fully dressed. When had he . . . ? Oh right, he'd showered.

"We're leaving for Italy in two hours. Why don't you rest up for the flight?" Tsuna suggested sweetly. "I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Shopping for condoms and lube."

Momentarily surprised by the teen's spontaneous reply, Reborn watched Tsuna blow him an air kiss before leaving, gently shutting the bedroom door behind him. When had the brunette grown up so fast?

Maybe age really was creeping up on him.

x

Gokudera slid his wire framed glasses on, arranging the stack of paperwork neatly on the desk before him, intent on perusing their contents. He hummed a light tune, feeling content with his progress. Since he'd flown to Italy with the rest of the gang, he'd been swamped up to his nostrils with work. Business proposals, requests from other families proposing to ally with the Vongola, reports from all the connections the Vongola family had were flowing in like no tomorrow. And it was still early in the year. Still, Gokudera wasn't one to give up so easily, especially not to pleading piles of paper that needed his signature or Tsuna's verdict.

Already, a larger, evenly spread out stack stood proudly on the other end of his table, awaiting the Tenth's seal of approval. He'd accomplished a lot of work today, and was looking forward to taking a well-deserved break for lunch. And if he had extra time, maybe he could sneak in a smoke break later.

There was a light creak as the door opened, and a familiar face beamed at the Tenth's Storm Guardian, who frowned in response.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera ran a hand through his silver hair, implying 'don't you have important work to do?' in his tone of voice.

"I decided to take a break." Yamamoto grinned, sticking both thumbs up. "What could be better than spending my free time with you?"

Sweet words like that coupled with his brilliant 500-megawatt smile could make anyone swoon.

Too bad Gokudera was immune.

Green eyes narrowed. "It's worse. I'm busy right now, unlike some people who skive off work to horse around."

"Aww, lighten up Hayato!" Even at eighteen, Yamamoto's smile held the same amount of brightness as he had at fourteen. "You're seriously becoming a workaholic. Don't you need to take a break once in a while? You've been working since we reached base. And that was at four a.m."

The silver haired teen didn't notice the Rain Guardian's toned chest through his well-fitting white shirt, nor the way Yamamoto moved with graceful ease, sliding his sword strap off his – broad and manly! – shoulders and placing his weapon on a nearby table, or the way he directed that sexy smile at him.

Especially not the way Yamamoto ran a hand through his black spikes, making them stick up at the back, making him look even more adorable than Gokudera thought he was, making Gokudera think he was getting a little too hot under his stiff collar, making him wonder if Yamamoto actually knew he was a total Greek god.

He didn't notice anything out of ordinary at all in his spacious study.

What room were you in?

"Don't call me that. Who gave you permission to use my first name?" Thanking his heart for not exploding on him, Gokudera turned away from the taller teen in an effort to mask his blush. "Close the door on your way out."

There was silence for a short moment, and the Storm Guardian wondered if he'd somehow succeeded at hurting his old classmate instead of turning him away gently. He almost snorted at the thought. Yamamoto could never get the hint, anyway. He always chose to laugh things off.

Strong arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him backward into a warm chest – the same chest Gokudera had been ogling earlier. Lips and a warm, wet tongue immediately latched onto the back of his neck, and the silver haired teen found it hard to suppress a moan. Yamamoto knew where all his weak spots were; sometimes he wondered if it was a good thing. Gokudera frowned, wondering how he'd gotten so distracted from his initial motive. There was work to be completed; papers needed signing, his pen needed refilling, his laptop screen was blinking with newly received emails, his phone vibrated nonstop on the table, a sure sign of more calls and texts, time and tide waited for no man, the Dead Sea was getting saltier, all that jazz.

He needed to finish signing and reading the last stack of papers if he intended on taking a real break.

"Go away; I still have some work to do."

"Just some?" Yamamoto's voice sounded hopeful, eager.

Gokudera sighed. "Yes. Then I'll take a break."

"But you always take light years to finish."

"It's called being meticulous, something a freak like you would never think about."

"How do you know what I think about?"

"Please, all that goes on in your head revolves around sex and baseball."

"Sexy _and_ psychic! You're quickly becoming my favorite Hayato."

"I _am_ your only Hayato."

"Mmm, I love when you get snarky."

"Shut up. Leave. I'll take a break later."

"You're taking a break now."

That delicious mouth returned to harass the sensitive skin at the back of his neck, slowly moving upward to tease and nibble his right earlobe. Hands roamed his chest, feeling for his nipples through his light red shirt, eliciting a whimper from the silver haired teen.

"Still want me to leave, Hayato?" Yamamoto's voice sounded husky in his right ear.

His hands pinched and pulled at Gokudera's nipples, thumb caressing his now pert buds over the soft cotton fabric of his shirt. The Storm Guardian knew that if he gave in, Yamamoto would definitely take full advantage of this golden opportunity. Summoning up all his willpower – oh yes, that hot mouth whispering his name next to his ear was quickly becoming his weakness – the teen straightened up, gripping the Rain Guardian's larger hands in his smaller, slender ones.

"Takeshi, stop."

Yamamoto froze.

Gokudera rarely ever called him by his first name.

The last time he did, Yamamoto had jumped him immediately. The black haired teen wondered if Gokudera was teasing him now. If he was, why play hard-to-get all the time? Truthfully, he found the Storm Guardian a bit of a mystery. But things always got fun whenever his Hayato was around.

In Gokudera's mind, he had succeeded. Now all he needed to do was distract Yamamoto further.

"Enough fooling about, now. Weren't you having a meeting with the Adalberto family guardians just now?"

Pulling out of Yamamoto's grasp, Gokudera straightened his shirt and black jacket, making for his desk to continue his work once more.

"I know their representatives always take ages to come to a decision. Good thing the Tenth chose you to counsel with them. I know I'd be fidgeting in my seat the whole time."

"You don't fool me."

He'd barely made three steps to his table before hands grasped his wrists, spinning him around so he faced that bright smile he had a weakness for.

"No, Takeshi –!"

Yamamoto leaned down to claim his prize, going in for kill when Gokudera parted his lips in surprise or with a retort, he wasn't sure. Not that he cared, anyway. Being able to kiss his Hayato like this was the only thing that was on his mind right now.

"Mmm." Gokudera moaned into the kiss, bunching up his fingers in Yamamoto's shirt with the intent of pushing him away, but ended up pulling him closer instead.

Approximately seven minutes and three quarters into their groping session – kissing included of course, with lots of tongue and biting; Yamamoto loved that, he knew how weak Gokudera got when he licked and sucked and nibbled at his lower lip, and when he got Hayato to moan, oh how the sound went straight to his groin – the door burst open with a bang, a singsong voice calling out the Storm Guardian's name.

"Oh."

Honey brown eyes blinked at the sight before him – Gokudera's silver hair tousled, his glasses askew, tie on the floor, jacket thrown over a convenient lamp, and belt buckle undone, with Yamamoto's hands cupping his ass inside his black slacks – and a soft smile sculpted his lips. "Having fun, aren't you?"

There was dead silence for a few minutes.

"S – Sorry Tenth! I'll get back to work immediately!"

Cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red, Gokudera looked on the verge of tears at having his beloved Boss walk in on his rendezvous with the baseball idiot. He tried pushing away from Yamamoto, but the other teen tightened his grip on him all the more.

"Oh, don't worry about it; the work can always wait." Tsuna flapped a hand nonchalantly at the duo. "Why bother doing boring paperwork when you can hand them to your assistants and play with Takeshi all day long?"

Gokudera gaped. Yamamoto burst out laughing, pulling his Hayato into a bone crushing hug to hide their telltale erections.

"That's exactly right!" The black haired teen chuckled, dropping a kiss onto Gokudera's forehead. "I keep telling him that, but he never gets the hint."

Finally finding his voice, Gokudera bristled. "_You're_ the one who doesn't get the hint!"

Amused, Tsuna laughed. "Well, it looks like you two are busy. I'll go hunt someone else down to play with. Have fun, and lock the door. Wouldn't be fun to let innocents barge in on your sexy time; trust me, I know how awkward things get."

The only response he got was more silence, with a teaspoon of shocked amazement from Gokudera.

He turned on his heel and shrugged off his black jacket, placing it over the nearby leather sofa.

"T – Tenth, why are you putting that here?"

"Oh, I'm just leaving some clues behind." Tsuna replied with a carefree smile, not caring that he was coming off a little loony to his best friends. "If Reborn asks where I am, tell him I'm fucking the gardener."

"Which one?" Yamamoto asked for further clarification, receiving a smack on the arm from a horrified Gokudera.

"T – Takeshi!"

"What?"

Tsuna waved his hand dismissively. "Any one. Preferably all of them, if you please."

As he left Gokudera's study, he was sure he heard a yelp and a feral growl. Tsuna grinned to himself. His best friends were amazing.

Heading down the long hallway to the front entrance, the eighteen year old skipped down the marble steps toward the long black Bentley awaiting him before the regal looking dragon spitting water into a fountain in the wide courtyard. Obviously, he had no intention of sleeping with his gardeners. The ones he had already played with had resigned out of their own accord due to broken hearts; he didn't want Gokudera bearing down on him for having to hire more. His men bowed before him, greeting him with deep respect as he kicked off his black oxford shoes one by one, his socks following suit. They looked surprised as he threw them both into the air, walking away and letting them fall to the pebbled ground without a care in the world.

"B – Boss?" One henchman stepped forward, gesturing toward his shoes.

"Leave them. No one is to touch those shoes, you hear?"

"Uh . . . Yes sir."

Maybe it was time for a little distraction. "How wonderful! You're just the right height!"

Rewarding the innocent man with a dazzling smile, Tsuna caught him by his striped tie and planted a juicy kiss on the man's left cheek. He was sure he heard jaws clunking to the ground from everyone around him. Immensely satisfied with their reactions, Tsuna turned toward his two bodyguards, whose faces remained blank despite his flirty display. It was possible their eyes were bugging out behind their sunglasses, but Tsuna couldn't tell; they were standing in the shade of the wide roof overhead.

Acting on a whim, the brunette wrapped his arms around one of his bodyguards' waist, leaning his full weight onto the tall, muscular man.

"Do you work out a lot?"

"Er . . . j – just two hundred and eighty-five bench presses regularly, sir."

Tsuna beamed. "Way above average! You're my hero."

He stood on tiptoe and kissed the man on the lips.

More jaws dropped, and he was fairly certain someone at the back fainted, falling to the ground with a resounding thud. Laughing, Tsuna skipped into the back of the Bentley, shutting the door. His faithful driver turned around in his front seat, touching the brim of his chauffeur's cap politely.

"Where to, sir?"

Tsuna contemplated. Intrude on Dino and Hibari's fun time? Nah, he was feeling kind today. Hunt Lambo down and attempt to deflower him? Nope, he felt like playing with experienced people today. Jump Colonello at his training centre? Not an option; Reborn would find him in an instant. He wanted to make this hard for the hitman. Payback for all those teenage years spent with grueling training and brutal random kicks from Reborn.

An idea hit him with a reverberating wham, much like the bodyguards pleading outside the window to get into the car with him.

"The Varia mansion."

The chauffeur blinked; usually his Boss would never make this sort of request. He wondered if he'd heard correctly.

"S – Sir?"

"I want to play with someone fun today. Reborn's been getting boring lately." Tsuna confirmed his driver's suspicions. "Drive me there, and take the rest of the day off. Go see your wife and kids, dye your hair blue, have a stroll in the park."

The Bentley pulled out of the Vongola estate somewhat hesitantly.

x

The men guarding the entrance to the Varia mansion blinked when they saw a jacketless, barefoot Sawada Tsunayoshi hop out of his stretch limousine with a whoop of joy. He slammed the door behind him and waved his uncertain chauffeur away before dancing up the stairs to the front door.

"Good afternoon, sir." Two men dressed in the standard black jacket and slacks approached him. "May we see some identification?"

"What?" Tsuna pouted. "Have you guys forgotten me so easily?"

"Um . . . it's not that, sir. We weren't informed of your arrival, and nothing has been prepared for your appearance as of yet. For safety procedures, could we see your I.D. card?"

Sighing, Tsuna obliged, pushing out his hand, which was adorned with the Vongola Sky ring, and other expensive ones besides. The men bowed and apologized before ushering him in with the utmost respect. Once inside the mansion, Tsuna brushed past the simpering maids and man-servants nonchalantly, heading straight for the white marble staircase that led to the first floor. His mind was awhirl with threads of thoughts and ideas.

Racing up the stairs, Tsuna soon realized the mansion was larger than he'd anticipated. He staggered his way – still barefoot – to the nearest elevator and pressed the button to get to the seventh floor, preparing himself to endure the classical background music. Once the elevator bell dinged, he twirled out and ran straight for his destination; the only door located down the long hallway. On the way, he passed a frightened looking maid, who looked like she just had some lunch thrown all over her.

"S – Sir?" She asked him apprehensively.

Tsuna glared. People were stammering around him a lot lately. He had no idea why.

The maid hurried away with a terrified sob. Tsuna pushed open the doors to the room within, and yelled out enthusiastically.

"Guess who, Xanxus!"

The dark silhouette in the furthest corner of the spacious room stirred. Tsuna grinned and waved.

"Trash?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes and sighed. Even Xanxus sounded doubtful. What was up with everyone around him lately?

"It's Tsuna, Xanxus."

"Like I give a flying fuck." Xanxus growled out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Tsuna beamed at this. Finally, someone who was acting normal!

"I'm here to play, obviously." The brunette slid the double doors shut behind him, locking it with a quiet click. "I've taken the liberty to partially undress for you."

Xanxus eyed the teen from his position on the comfortable armchair, taking in his jacket-less form and bare feet. He let out a harsh laugh.

"What makes you think I'd want to spend time with scum like you?" Red eyes bore into amber ones as he glared ominously. "Get the fuck out before I kill you."

Tsuna chuckled, walking into the room toward Xanxus as he unbuttoned his white shirt. He threw it behind him, not bothering where it landed. He could feel the red-eyed stare on his bare torso – slightly tanned and scarred from battles, now toned and lean – and smirked. Things were going according to plan.

He stopped right before Xanxus' chair, making a show of sticking his long, slender fingers into his mouth and sucking them with wet sounds. Tsuna kept his eyes trained on the black haired man before him. Sliding his fingers out of his mouth, Tsuna released a soft, breathless moan as he trailed his now wet fingers down his chest toward his nipples, squeezing and playing with them before sliding down past his navel to stroke his belt buckle. Xanxus' eyes were following his fingers, no longer staring at his face. This was a good sign.

Unbuckling his belt and slipping his slacks to the carpeted floor, Tsuna noted the Varia leader's eyes widened at the sight of his total nudity.

"I made sure not to wear underwear for you. Clothes are such obstructing materials, don't you think?" The brunette leaned down, placing both hands on the wings of the armchair. "Ask me again why I'm here, Xanxus."

He smirked when he heard a low growl from the older man.

"Why are you here, Tsuna?"

He'd even used his actual name. Tsuna was delighted.

"Because I want you to fuck me, Xanxus."

x

First his jacket, now his shoes.

Reborn's eyes narrowed as he gave an intimidating stare at the Tenth's bodyguards. One of them looked very stunned, which made the hitman suspicious.

"He went into the car?"

Both bodyguards nodded fearfully.

"And you didn't think of following him?"

They shook their heads, ashamed.

"W – We tried."

"The Boss wouldn't open the door, and he left without saying where he was going."

Reborn had had enough sloppiness for the day. Pulling out a black gun from his holster, he aimed it at the stunned looking bodyguard. As he was about to pull the trigger, someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

His shot misfired, piercing a hole through the dragon statue at the fountain in the courtyard. It didn't look very regal anymore.

Black eyes turned upward to meet green ones.

"What're you doing, Reborn? These are Tsuna's personal bodyguards." Gokudera frowned.

"Exactly." Reborn replied coolly. "They're about to realize what their job positions mean. Go back to Yamamoto."

A blush appeared on the Storm Guardian's cheeks. "H – How'd you know –?"

The hitman raised an eyebrow at him. "I know a lot of things. What I don't know is where Tsuna gallivanted off to."

"Oh, that!" Waving a hand, Gokudera snorted. "He went to fuck a few gardeners."

The second shot from Reborn's gun went straight through the nearest hedge, taking the sun hat off an innocent gardener as he trimmed the small branches and leaves.

x

**Wow, 18 year old Tsuna gets around. So tell me how I'm doing with the story so far. Too much slutty!Tsuna? Too little jealous!Reborn? How's the story going overall? I'd love some feedback on how it's progressing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been horribly busy with work! Sorry for lack of updates. On most of my days off I sleep in a lot because my job calls for all-nighters to meet deadlines. Nuts, but I love it.**

**:)**

x

"Vongola's missing!"

"Where is he?"

"He wouldn't be missing if we knew, stupid!"

"Inform all of Boss' Guardians immediately!"

"Roger that!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wait! Where's everybody going?"

"To tell the Guardians, sir!"

"No, just one is enough! You two, come back here and help take this gardener into the mansion. He's going through shock."

"Sir!" One of the Vongola's men came running up, dragging Tsuna's panting chauffeur behind him. "I have some intel on the Tenth's whereabouts!"

He shook the poor chauffeur roughly, who looked ready to piss his pants or drop to his knees and beg for mercy – whichever was more convenient.

"You! Stop shaking the poor man, let him speak!"

"I . . . I d – drove Vongola Decimo to the Varia estate." The chauffeur stammered out, quailing under the incredulous stares of Tsuna's men in black. "He said he was bored with Reborn."

"Bored?"

"With Reborn?"

Tsuna's men looked horribly confused.

Just as well.

A single bullet took the chauffeurs cap off his head with a loud bang; evidently the silencer wasn't switched on the gun on purpose. The chauffeur didn't even have time to squeak. Reborn strode into the dim orange light of the hallway, Vongola Decimo's men parting to make way for the hitman in the fedora.

"How long ago was this?" Reborn's voice was soft and silky, which indicated more than a spoonful of danger.

Succumbing to shock and terror, the unfortunate chauffeur fainted, dropping down to the floor on his knees before Tsuna's men hurriedly caught him.

"Sir, he just arrived here. He must have come back straight from the Varia mansion." One of the men reasoned.

Reborn slid his gun back into its holster, tilting his fedora so his eyes were hidden. "Get the cars ready. We're going to see the Varia."

"The Varia?" One of the men in black looked more than a little sick. "They're so scary."

A bullet nosed its way into the large statue of Poseidon behind him.

"The next shot goes into your brain." Reborn replied with a tight smile. "Do you have anything else to say?"

x

"Ah!" Tsuna cried out, not bothering to hold in his voice. "Oh, God –!"

Xanxus was bigger than Reborn.

Tsuna felt like he was being stretched out to accommodate the Varia leader's engorged cock, and only the head was partially inside right now.

"Tight." Xanxus growled out into Tsuna's neck, his hot breath tickling his skin there.

With a lewd squelch and some more pushing, Xanxus was fully inside Tsuna, who almost screamed at the sheer heat scorching his insides and stretching him like the way one would with elastic bands, filling him up. Unlike Reborn, however, Xanxus stayed perfectly still as he waited for the teen to get accustomed to his size.

Dark red eyes watched honey brown ones as their hands roamed the naked expanse of skin of each other's bodies.

"You're bigger than I thought you would be." Tsuna said breathlessly, undulating his hips in small circles to let Xanxus know he was ready for more.

"Expecting something smaller?" Xanxus looked positively devious.

Eying him with a smoldering gaze, Tsuna gave him a one shoulder shrug and shot back a question. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Obliging the teen, the Varia leader ran his hands from Tsuna's nipples to his hips, where he stroked his thumbs on the soft, creamy skin before pulling out and thrusting in as deep as the length of his cock would allow him. Lifted up and down on the older man's thighs, Tsuna yelped and gripped onto broad, scarred shoulders for support. Feeling spikes of pleasure mounting within his body, the teen dug his nails into the older man's shoulders hard before he thought to relax his grip and apologize, but Xanxus seemed to like it.

"Run your nails up and down my back." Xanxus commanded, eyes growing darker with lust as he pushed Tsuna down onto the carpeted flooring.

"Will that make you go faster?" Tsuna asked with a mischievous grin, raking his nails across the slightly damp skin on the Varia leader's back.

"You'll find out."

Giggling, Tsuna wrapped his legs around Xanxus' waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues rolled, slick and moist, as they savored the taste of each other – Tsuna sweet and distinctly honey-tinged, Xanxus salty and vodka tainted.

"Mmm." Tsuna broke the kiss, their faces inches apart as he felt Xanxus' cock slide in and out of him relentlessly, much like the Varia leader's steadfast attitude. "You've been drinking."

"Always."

"Oh!"With a small yelp, Tsuna grabbed at his upper arms, feeling Xanxus' muscles ripple under his skin. "That felt good. Do it again."

Xanxus answered with a low groan as he reached in between their stomachs, fingers wrapping around Tsuna's cock to pump him closer to release. Breathlessly gasping as his cock twitched in Xanxus' teasing grip, the brown haired teen dragged his fingers down the larger man's back, producing a moan that was none too quiet.

"Uhn!" Tsuna gasped, gripping Xanxus' strong arms, reveling in the feel of hard, sinewy muscles rippling under the skin beneath his fingers. "Oh! Yes, faster!"

One arm reached under his waist and looped around his back, lifting his lower body up. He felt safe, secure in Xanxus' warm grip. The long, thick cock inside him angled a different way as Xanxus pounded harder, faster, pacing his thrusts in time to their shallow gasps of breath and thundering heartbeats.

With each thrust and brush against his prostate, Tsuna could feel himself being pushed to the brink of release. He didn't want to orgasm so soon.

"Ah, stop!" He cried.

Xanxus only pumped him harder, reducing the brown haired teen to breathless, broken cries as he felt the pleasure rising in quick, frenzied spurts.

"Mmm . . . I can't! No more -!" Tsuna tried protesting as Xanxus ignored him, thrusting and sliding in and out with quicker, more desperate motions.

With a low grunt from Xanxus and a stifled, strangled cry from Tsuna, they came simultaneously, both bodies stiffening and arching on the soft carpet covering the floor. White fluid flowed down Tsuna's inner thighs and onto the fair, creamy skin of his legs before dripping onto Xanxus' darker skin. Flicking a lock of black hair from his eyes, Xanxus hunched over as he exhaled through his nose, dark eyes watching Tsuna's flushed face as the teen's hands slid down his sweat dampened back weakly. They stayed still for a few minutes, both breathing a little quicker than usual as the sweat dried on their skin and seed dripped onto the carpeting – though neither were too bothered by that. There was something in the small moment they were sharing.

Sort of.

Awkwardness began to creep in soon after, and Tsuna swallowed a little as he averted his eyes, choosing to look at the large bay windows and sanguine colored curtains instead.

And then he smacked himself mentally.

_No time for this!_

Wriggling and shimmying out from Xanxus' loose grasp, Tsuna reached for one of the towels wrapped around unopened champagne bottles. They were cool and damp from the ice in the buckets.

To his credit, Xanxus didn't even flinch as Tsuna slapped it on his stomach clumsily – cold hitting warm skin – and proceeded to wipe him clean. Then Tsuna started on himself. The teen could feel those fiery eyes on him, watching his every move while he erased all evidence of their playtime from the carpet. A hand on his chest and another on his arm pulled him into the taller, older man. Tsuna could smell the spicy scent that was uniquely Xanxus, and melted into his arms for some gentle cuddling.

Funny.

He'd never pinned Xanxus as one who liked to cuddle after sex.

Still, it felt good to feel his hot mouth as he nuzzled his neck, warm moist tongue licking over his skin after his teeth had done some nibbling. Tsuna released a small, contented sigh and ran his fingers over Xanxus' stubble under his chin, smiling when the Varia leader watched him cautiously through the long bangs fringing his face.

He felt like he could stay here in his arms forever.

But forever was a long time.

"You're so cute." The teen chuckled as Xanxus blinked at him slowly, his expression clearly stating his gratification.

He wriggled out of the man's hold and smiled when Xanxus frowned up at him.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

Xanxus let him go and stood up to pour more brandy into a glass.

Trotting into the restroom, Tsuna tossed the damp cloth – now damp with sweat and semen – into the bathroom sink and rinsed his hands. He waffled with his hair as he stared at his reflection in the wide oblong mirror.

One down, more to go.

Reborn was going to be _so_ pissed.

Tsuna decided that he couldn't wait. Riling the proud hitman up was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. That and the god amazing sex he clearly anticipated from all the willing victims on his checklist. Running his hands under the tap in the sink, Tsuna walked around the bathroom, patting fresh towels and picking up unopened bottles of shampoo and bath gel. He unscrewed the caps and sniffed at the sloshy contents. Seemed like Xanxus hardly used any of them. Disgusted with the feeling of being sticky, dirty and thoroughly disheveled, Tsuna decided on a hot shower. He'd barely had the taps running when he felt a hot body behind his own, and warm arms enveloping him. The light, spicy smell of Xanxus nudged his senses, and Tsuna leaned back into the welcoming heat.

"Bath?" The brunette asked the Varia leader, who merely grunted in response as he nuzzled the teen's neck. "Or do you feel like a hot shower?"

Xanxus made no reply, save for sucking on a sensitive spot at the back of his neck - oh yes, it felt good, so Tsuna flipped the tap marked hot and the other one marked cold for a warm shower. Water sprayed down instantly in a gratifying rush of wetness, washing away all the evidence of sex on their skin.

It felt great, like standing in the rain.

Showering helped to clear Tsuna's head a little.

"We've got to make this quick." Tsuna said as he caught Xanxus' hands before they traveled to his cock and made him change his mind about running away. "Lean against the wall."

Xanxus complied, making no sound at all as he watched the teen with hungry eyes.

Going down on his knees, Tsuna stroked Xanxus' length into a stiff, impressive erection with a deep passion. The shower water glugged into the bathtub, filling it up when Tsuna gently slid the stopper over the drain. Flicking his warm, wet tongue over the head of Xanxus' cock, Tsuna smirked up at the Varia leader – _his_ Varia leader, now – and decided he liked the look of controlled lust in those deep red eyes.

His mouth enveloped Xanxus' cock, tongue swirling and rolling up, over, and down again as he tasted saltiness and the warmth that was Xanxus. He could feel the man's hands in his hair as he bobbed his head, up and down, backwards and forwards, sucking, licking, and hollowing out his cheeks.

To Xanxus, this was paradise.

Here was Vongola Decimo, giving him one of the best blows of his life in the porcelain tub of his lavish bathroom. Just thinking about what else he could do to this willing, spontaneous, sexy brunette was giving him tingles running up and down his spine.

Or maybe that could just be the effect of Tsuna's mouth sucking the life force out of his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

Xanxus came, spurting into that deliciously hot mouth, hips pumping his cock in and out of the teen's mouth as he rose to crescendo, feeling that orgasmic bliss flooding over him in a quick, heat-filled wave.

Tsuna swallowed every last drop, licking the little beads off Xanxus' tip and massaging the older man's sacs with an experienced hand. Within seconds, he'd lathered himself all over with soap and was scrubbing shampoo into his scalp. Xanxus watched him with satisfied, mildly curious eyes. In several more minutes, Tsuna was done with his shower. He shot Xanxus an apologetic grin as he drained away the remains of his soapy bath and refilled the tub for him. Sliding the older man down to his knees, Tsuna dragged him into a hot, passionate lip lock.

The thing about Reborn, Tsuna thought as he moaned into the kiss – Xanxus' warm hand around his cock was insanely distracting – was that he had the most uncanny sixth sense.

The other thought centered on the blissful fact that he was going to come soon.

x

"Sir?" One of the Varia door guards held out a hand to the tall man dressed entirely in black – much like their uniforms – and a stylish fedora with a satin orange strip. "May I see some I.D.?"

"I am associated with the Vongola." Reborn replied as he breezed past him, heading for the double doors that served as an entrance to the Varia mansion.

"Do you have permission to be here, sir?" The door guard insisted on following him through, tailing the hitman as he strode importantly down the red and gold carpet.

A bullet flying for the space between his eyebrows was the last thing his brain registered before it was blown to smithereens, gray matter flying out to spatter over several statues and the polished marble flooring. Witness to the crime, the second door guard immediately dived behind the nearest urn and nattered an alarm into his earpiece, no doubt telling other guards to be on full alert and to intercept the mysterious intruder while he still remained in their estate.

Reborn took this opportunity to take the stairs and slide into the elevator, where he promptly scared a maid into silence at gunpoint.

"Is Vongola Decimo here?"

The young maid trembled as she backed away into the wall of the elevator. Reborn lowered his gun. Her frightened eyes followed it. He pondered whether to shoot her.

"Brown hair, brown eyes. Lanky, barefoot, and jacketless."

She clutched her hands to her chest, where her low-cut blouse – a very arousing uniform, now that Reborn put some thought into it – showed more cleavage than was necessary. It helped that she was voluptuous and curvy, something her uniform helped to accentuate.

"Master Xanxus is entertaining him in his quarters." She stammered out as Reborn advanced toward her.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the second level, the maid's destination. Reborn kept his finger on the close button, and flicked the one for the seventh floor.

"Excellent." Reborn said quietly, slipping his .45 Auto into its holster. "You're extraordinarily beautiful, did anyone ever tell you that?"

The maid blushed crimson from forehead to neck. Reborn was mildly curious to see none of the color spread to her ample chest.

The elevator steadily made its way up.

x

"Ah!" Tsuna jerked his hips, gasping breathlessly as his cock begged for more friction in Xanxus' hand.

"Come." Xanxus said huskily in his ear.

And Tsuna did, arching his back and clenching his hands around the edges of the bathtub as he sucked in a large intake of breath. His heartbeat racing, the teen sat back shakily on his heels and held Xanxus' face in his hands.

"You're good at this."

Xanxus watched him carefully.

Tsuna leaned down and wrapped his arms around him, melting into his grasp for another kiss. He didn't use much tongue, because he intended this kiss to mean something. The teen wasn't sure if Xanxus would understand. Still, he liked kissing him. Xanxus kissed differently than how Reborn did.

It was something new.

Did that mean he liked Xanxus enough to want to do this a second time?

Hmm.

Tsuna filed that thought away for later perusing. For now, he wormed his way out of Xanxus' lax grip and climbed out of the bathtub, promptly flopping onto the fluffy mat. His lower back ached a little. Well, not like he was going to admit it to the very cause of the soreness. Reaching out for a towel, Tsuna patted himself dry before slinging it around his naked waist and exiting the bathroom.

Once outside, the teen checked to see if Xanxus followed him.

He hadn't.

Time to move on.

Running around the large room, the eighteen year old dived for his clothes, which had been scattered due to his ruthlessly seductive strip show. He tugged on his boxers, then his black slacks, and left his light orange shirt draped over Xanxus' comfortable red-cushioned armchair.

The front door wasn't an option now. Tsuna flicked his eyes toward the old dumbwaiter attached to the wall beside the fireplace.

Brilliant.

Darting toward Xanxus' writing desk, he cast around for some notepaper to scrawl a short letter to the man he knew was after him.

_I'll be riding the horse._

x

Ding!

The elevator reached the seventh floor and paused for a few short seconds. The double steel and mahogany doors slid open, and light classical music flowed out.

A tall, stately man stepped out soon after, adjusting his dark jacket and black fedora. He blended soundlessly into the shadows of the long corridor, making his way toward the pair of dark wood doors that lay at the far end.

Inside the elevator, the maid hurriedly re-buttoned her white uniform top and smoothed out the pleats in her tight, short skirt. Her hair, previously done up in a stern, tight bun, was now loose and tousled.

A lacy black bra lay on the floor of the elevator, but she failed to notice it, her mind still basking in the afterglow of meeting that handsome, suave man. She pressed her finger to the sensor button marked close and the elevator soon folded its door, shutting her out of sight.

Reborn pushed the double doors open – surprisingly, they weren't locked, which was something to be suspicious about – and took in the scene of the room before him with a calculating, searching eye. Vongola Decimo was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the owner of the room.

Narrowing his dark eyes, the hitman strode into the room and crossed the space between the doors and Xanxus' armchair in five effortless strides. He picked up the light orange shirt he had last seen Tsuna donning before he left the Vongola premises barely three hours ago.

And now, the Tenth was missing once again.

Resisting the urge to grit his teeth valiantly, Reborn turned to the only other door in the room – the bathroom. His sharp ears picked up the sound of water sloshing.

x

The dumbwaiter slowed to a stop inside someplace that looked and smelled very much like a kitchen. Tsuna peeked through the frosted glass door and deemed the place deserted of people. Cautiously, he twisted the rusty old handle and let himself out.

He found himself in a pantry filled with trays of freshly baked bread and several scones on a large white plate. There were cakes on a table, but they were all either white or brown; several bottles of icing sugar stood next to them.

Delicious looking, but this wasn't the time to be eating. Not when he had Italy's most dangerous hitman after him.

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair and readjusted the belt on his pants. He hadn't really had anything to eat besides three slices of toast – and that was at breakfast. Xanxus had tasted amazing, but right now he needed something solid to fill his stomach. Reaching out toward the plate of scones, the teen grabbed one and bit into it.

Wonderful.

It had raisins inside. Tsuna chewed happily and finished the rest of it in three bites. He took another.

When he was well into his fourth scone, the doors to the pantry creaked open and a barrage of voices could be heard. Quite possibly the head cook of the Varia household, and several others under his wing. Tsuna ducked between a stainless steel fridge and a tall white shelf filled with cooking utensils and three bottles of wine.

"Master Xanxus will not eat the food I cook!" Yelled one of the men, wringing his hands.

"My sympathies, sir!"

More garbled Italian, and someone swore.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. It was more of moods than it was Xanxus' appetite.

You had to understand the guy.

He had a reputation to upkeep. Not that he really bothered much about what other people thought, but Xanxus was one of those men who did everything on impulse.

The brunette tried not to recall the particularly juicy moments during sex with Xanxus, which had been nothing short of amazing.

The voices of the cook and his boys soon faded away as they went out through a back door, possibly for a quick smoke break. Tsuna saw this as his chance and followed suit. Once outside, he decided that he didn't like the cold cobblestones under his bare feet, but there wasn't much else he could do now.

There was only one thing on his mind.

Running from Reborn.

This was the most exciting game he'd played in years.

Making his way through the back of the mansion, Tsuna hurried through a long grassy pathway and stepped onto the street to hail a taxi.

"Where to, sir?" The taxi driver turned round with a patient, expecting smile.

"Cavallone estate, Ottaviano Street."

Dino was not going to know what hit him. Tsuna smirked to himself as he digested that thought while he pulled the car door shut.

x

His jacket was slightly wet at the hem, and his shoes dripped water as he ran. Evidently Xanxus didn't take too well being snuck in upon while in the bath.

A very soapy bath, at that. He was sure he'd seen a small duck or two floating in the tub.

Still, it was a miracle he'd gotten out in one piece.

Reborn rounded the corner and dashed out of the Varia mansion. Clutching a damp piece of expensive notepaper - slightly soggy and brandy stained, he made a beeline for one of the limousines parked outside the front entrance and slid into the driver's seat as soon as a chauffeur vacated the vehicle.

Being Reborn, he had a hunch where Vongola Decimo was going next.

x

Okay I think I need a cold beer.


End file.
